1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for retaining a slider for application to a pair of slide fastener stringers.
2. Prior Art
An automatic lock slider includes a locking pawl movable into and out of the guide channel in the slider body in response to lifting movement of the pull tab. For threading a slide fastener chain through such a slider, the locking pawl must be withdrawn out of the guide channel in advance so as to allow the chain to pass smoothly through the guide channel. A known slider retainer for supporting automatic lock sliders for application to slide fastener chains comprises a locking prong which, upon insertion of a slider pull tab into the slider retainer, projects into an aperture in the pull tab to hold the slider in position and at the same time to move the pull tab until the locking pawl is retracted out of the slider guide channel. The conventional slider retainer is, however, disadvantageous in that the locking prong tends to hit or abrade the pull tab inserted in the slider retainer thereby damaging or marring the pull tab, or to get damaged when forced into the pull tab aperture.